Back To The Beginning Chapter 1
by DegrasssiLuva
Summary: Jenny is back after 5 years. She is back, but not ready to face everyone. Especially him, but when she finally comes face to face with what she never wanted to see again. The memories come back and they don't make her feel good.


It had been 5 years, but to Jenny Humphrey it felt like it was just yesterday. She could remember every single detail, but for Chuck and Blair she could forget. Chuck and Blair were engaged, and Jenny was the maid of honor. She and Blair were best friends, and inseparable. When Jenny left, Blair kept in touch and their became that nothing tore them apart. Jenny was even asked to design the wedding dress, which she did with no complaining. She had only arrived a few hours ago, but already she was feeling over whelmed. But she had to clear her head, as she was going to go to Blair's engagement party. Chuck and Blair were coming to pick her up in about 10 minutes. Nobody knew she was back, except for Blair and Chuck. She didn't want anyone to know. But her return was going to be announce at the engagement party tonight. She didn't know how everyone would react. Especially her dad, Dan, Lily, and Eric. Then there was the 2 people who she never wanted to see, ever again. But she pushed them out of her mind. She got a message from Blair telling her to come downstairs. She left the hotel room and walked out.

Jenny's P.O.V

As I walked out I could feel eyes on me. I didn't know if it was what I was wearing or because people recognized me. When Chuck and Blair got out to greet me there were surprised.

Normal P.O.V

"Jenny you look great."

"You look exquisite Jenny." Blair smiled. Jenny was wearing a knee length cream coloured dress, the dress also had black lace flowers on it. Her hair was up in a bun. They got into the limo and went to Blair apartment. Chuck and Blair got out, but Jenny hesitated.

"Come on Jenny, I can have one of Chuck's arms and you can have the other." Jenny smiled, Blair always knew what to say. She got out and took Chuck's other arm. The photographers took pictures.

"Just ignore them Jenny." Chuck escorted Jenny and Blair upstairs. When the lift door opened. Blair and Chuck walked out and were greeted by thousands of hugs. Jenny, on the other hand, waited till everyone was distracted by Chuck and Blair. She then exited and went to stand in a corner. She was happy for Chuck and Blair. She had wanted them to get together for such a long time. But right now, she didn't feel like she could handle the crowd. She felt suffocated. She slipped out into the balcony, for some fresh air.

"Jenny?" A voice said. She froze, and as she turned she felt a surge of happiness. It was Dan, Vanessa and Eric. Jenny ran and hugged Dan. He hugged back with all of his energy.

"I missed you so much." He could feel the tears on his shirt. He kissed her hair.

"Don't we get a hug?" Jenny smiled and pulled away. Then she hugged Vanessa then finally Eric.

"When did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago."

"Why didn't you call us?"

"Chuck and Blair were the only ones that knew. I wasn't staying for long. I am here till the wedding ends and I am going back."

"You're leaving again." Vanessa felt the tears fall from her eyes.

"I can't stay, I left for a reason. If I come back then I will not be able to get over it. But I promise I will visit every chance I get. I will never go 5 years without talking to you guys ever again."

"You better not." Dan hugged her again. "Now let's go tell dad and Lily the good news. They will be so thrilled it is unbelievable." Jenny nodded. The walked through the crowd and made sure nobody saw her. When the finally found Rufus and Lily, it was such a relief.

"Jenny, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you, if you ever leave without telling me again. I will kill you." Rufus hugged her daughter so hard. He had missed every minute of every day.

"Dad, slowly suffocating." Rufus released her and she hugged Lily.

"Finally you said hi to them. I was thinking you would go into hiding." Blair came towards them. Jenny hugged and thanked Blair for everything she did for her. Blair then brought Jenny to the middle of the room and called everyone's attention.

"Everyone I would like to announce my maid of honor. Jenny Tallulah Humphrey." Everybody stared at Jenny. Then they all clapped. Jenny smiled.

"And my best man." Jenny looked at Chuck. "I'm sorry Jenny." He whispered, at once all the color flooded from her face. "My best man, Nathaniel Archibald." Jenny saw the face that had haunted her for the past 5 years appear from the audience. Those deep blue eyes, that brown/blonde hair, are the things she could never get out of her mind. She had never wanted to see them again. Not since the 'incident'. Never again.

"Jenny" As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Jenny bolted.

"I'm sorry Blair." With that she ran out, and exited the building. She thought she could do it, but she couldn't she wasn't strong enough. Just that moment her phone beeped.

_Look who's back. Seems like Little J couldn't stay away. But will the UES get the better of her, and will she run back to Europe. With Golden Boy chasing after her, and Blair keeping her down. What will she choose? And just what will S think?_

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

She stared at the phone. Of course, Gossip Girl knew about it. Was there anything Gossip Girl didn't know? But what Jenny was upset was about is that Gossip Girl made her look like a girl who ran away from anything. Jenny wasn't denying that she didn't, but she didn't want people to think that. Now she definitely felt the tears down her face. She starts walking towards a taxi stand, not caring that the rain is pouring down. All she wants to do is go back to her hotel and cry to herself in her Bed. She finally got to the taxi stand. But before she could leave anywhere, her name was being called. She turned around to see those same blue eyes. It was something she did not want to say. And with that all the memories everything came back to her.


End file.
